Strawberry Smoothie
by FanficMelody24
Summary: Who knew all it took was a smoothie to leave the guild in shock, and even, the matchmaker, stunned. One-shot!


**Lucy always seems to be sitting in front of the bar in the guild, and Natsu is always with her! Let's see the Nalu unfold… (^-^)**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! (All the characters and such and such and so on and so forth!)**

It was a bright and sunny day in Magnolia; too sunny. The blonde celestial mage ran into the guild, holding Plue in her arms in hope of finding a cool area. That was not the case at all, as she opened the doors, to see all her fellow guild members laying across the tables, sweating pools; mostly Gray at least.

"Hey ice freak, stop flooding the floors! It's gross!" Natsu yelled across the room, perfectly fine.

"Come say it to my face flame brain!" the ice mage retorted, standing up for a fight.

"Now we're talk-"Natsu began.

"Never mind, it's too hot." Gray snorted, sitting back down next to Juvia, to her delight.

At once, Natsu began stomping around the guild yelling in outrage at the turn of events.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat down at the bar giving Mira a smile, "It's so hot! One strawberry smoothie please."

"Of course. One moment." She replied politely returning her smile.

A dejected Natsu shortly sat beside her, cursing Gray to slip in his sweat puddles. Suddenly, he brightened up, "Hey Luce, wanna do a mission?" he asked giddily.

"No. You're a fire dragon slayer so you're fine, but think about how everyone else feels!" Lucy grumbled, pulling out her book.

Strangely, after Mira set down her drink, Natsu remained silent, leading Lucy to cast a glance at him. He still sat at the stool next to her, glancing around for his blue furry companion. Nowhere to be found, the fire mage set his head on his palm, staring at his partner read.

_The two nations began attacking, as their flags billowed in the air. _

"_Attack!" King Herold yelled, a crowd of voices roaring with spirit._

It was an intense fighting scene, the climax to the book, and Lucy loved it. She reached around for her cup and found it after searching around the counter with her fingertips. It was much lighter than she originally thought, but nevertheless, she began sipping on it through her straw. It was deliciously cold and refreshing. She set it down once more, and continued the story.

_Anna raced forward on her stallion, slashing enemies as she made a path to the king of the other nation._

_An enemy mage began chanting—_

"Natsu."

"What?"

"STOP BREATHING DOWN MY NECK, I'M TRYING TO READ!" Lucy screeched into his ear.

Rubbing his ear he sat back on the bar stool dejected, once more. Why was everyone so lazy today? It was no fun.

_An enemy mage began chanting a powerful spell, which sent a meteor straight into King Herold's line of offense._

Reaching yet again, Lucy felt around as a warm hand held out her drink to her. Totally immersed into the book, she leaned forward to sip through the straw. Ahhh… how relaxing…

_With a loud boom, the meteor crashed, killing hundreds of soldiers in a single blow. The war was in favor of the other king, for now._

Her former hard bar stool was suddenly replaced by a warm cushion, to her delight. It was a perfect moment.

"If only Natsu left me alone on the weekend, I could enjoy my days like this…" Lucy murmured, glancing at the dragon slayer beside her.

Huh?

Lucy glanced around in confusion at the empty bar stool next to her.

"But Luce, if I wasn't there, you couldn't sit on me." Natsu replied from below her.

Her face was mixed with horror, as she carefully bookmarked her page, and looked behind her.

Low and behold, his face was centimeters from hers, wearing a toothy grin.

"Hiya Luce!"

With a shriek, the mage jumped off his lap, her heartbeat abnormally fast.

"Wha-a-a-tt are yo-o-o-u DOING!?" Lucy stammered, her face beat red.

"What do you mean? I put you on my lap." Natsu answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, and WHY did you put me on your lap?" Lucy growled, stretching her foot in preparation for a Lucy Kick.

"Because you were hogging the smoothie." He replied, sipping her smoothie.

"You were drinking—"

"Pay up boys!" Cana called out in glee.

"For what?" Natsu grumbled, as several of the guild members began paying Cana and Mira.

"They didn't believe you two were a couple." She snickered, "therefore, a bet was made."

Mira jumped around with her camera in excitement as she squeaked out that her OTP were canon, as Lucy's knees shook in embarrassment. The whole guild was betting about them!?

"Well of course we are!" Natsu scoffed.

There was a silence, as the whole guild sat, gapping at Natsu.

"So, Natsu, are you two… DATING?!" Mira whispered, trembling with happiness, eagerly awaiting his reply.

"No."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't so dense after all.

"We're married."

That was the last thing Lucy could take for the day, face still pink from the other situation, she collapsed onto her knees.

There was a dead silence around the guild, as Natsu picked Lucy up in his arms.

"Geez, she's probably hungry. We're going home now then, thanks for the smoothie Mira!" Natsu announced, closing the guild door.

The whole guild sat in shock, faces frozen as the sun set on the horizon. Even Mira, the popular matchmaker, was too stunned to move.

"Natsu." Lucy growled, kicking her feet as he carried her home.

"What Luce? It's hard to carry you like this you know." He complained, listening closely.

"When did we get married? And why didn't I know about this?" She snapped, getting quieter as she saw his pouting face.

Natsu pouting was one of the uncommon, and most adorable facial expressions she had ever seen.

"Back when you first joined the guild! We're partners aren't we?" he whined.

"Of course we are! Happy is our partner too right?" She replied immediately.

"Yup! But Happy is more like a partner in crime." Natsu cackled.

"Natsu. You do know what having a partner means right?"

"Marriage. But Happy is special because he's my son."

The celestial mage sighed, he was an idiot after all.

"Why? You don't want to marry Happy do you?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

And that, is when Natsu finally got his much deserved Lucy Kick.


End file.
